


Chicken Soup Discussions

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare is my kink, Fluff, Kevin is a total pillow princess when he bottoms change my mind, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, bottom!kevin, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin comes home one day with a mysterious bag and he and Connor share a moment together while ignoring their dinners(This is very fluffy smut) ((Like so much fluff))
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Chicken Soup Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under 24 hours and put minimal editing into it so bear with me here.

I created a digital CAD of what I envisioned the McPriceley apartment to look like so I'll add some pictures from scenes in this fic below so you can picture the transitions better:

[The floor plan](https://postimg.cc/688M3Xsn)

[The kitchen](https://postimg.cc/t79D6PQX)

[Their living room](https://postimg.cc/cgBmj1Yy)

[Their bedroom](https://postimg.cc/R6BdXJWL)

(These took like four hours to create because I kept messing around with the software so please check them out)

* * *

Kevin and Connor had been back from their mission for only about a year but they had already gotten their own apartment and, in turn, had started to take their relationship a step farther. Connor has always had a high sex drive in Uganda but he was waiting for Kevin to say he was ready as he did not want to pressure him into anything or seem condescending about the topic. When Kevin had told Connor he was ready for the first time they were out for a date at a local steakhouse and Kevin had nervously held Connor’s hand as he told him that he was ready and that he had prepared for them to do it that night if Connor wanted. He accepted of course but was still very nervous about what they would do. He found out that Kevin had been talking to his therapist about it and was prepared for what he wanted to do with his partner. They both ended up having an amazing time but it still had been filled with “Can I...?”s and “Is this okay?”s.

They had gotten much more adventurous with their sex life after that but nothing they had done so far was anything like what had been proposed to him earlier that week.

\---

“Are you sure?”

Connor looked up at Kevin who was nervously avoiding his gaze. Most other experiments Kevin had initiated had him very confident, or “Cool calm and collected.” as their friend Arnold would say, but this time was different.

Kevin had come home with a vibrator. They had talked about the idea of using one before but Connor didn’t expect him to actually go through with it. He knew it had taken Kevin a long time to want to get intimate with him but Kevin seemed to be slowly breaking out of his shell and be more open with Connor.

\---

Connor remembers the first time that Kevin had taken him out and kissed him in public when they got back to the states. It was shortly after they had placed the first loan on their apartment and Kevin had taken him out to a small bakery that was around the corner of their building. That night was also the first night that Kevin had introduced something new to the bedroom.

They had been making out on their bed when Kevin had gently placed his hand on his chest and guided him to their closet where he nervously grasped an old black tie from the back of their ‘Mission Stuff’ drawer. He then had then looked up at Connor with apprehension and asked if he could tie his hands to the bed.

Of course, Connor had been more than willing to oblige to his wishes and after making sure that Kevin was comfortable and felt safe he had done as he was told and wrapped his hands with the broad end of the tie and securing the other end to two of the spokes on the headboard.

After that night went so well for both of them they started to incorporate even more variations to their personal sex life.

Still, with their history of having a slowly developing 'kinky' intimacy, Connor was still taken aback by what Kevin had brought home. It wasn't a complete surprise as Kevin had been dropping hints about buying a sex toy for Connor to use on him, and even Connor had inquired him about it, but the shock of having it actually happen and he actually has it in his hands was still setting in slowly.

Kevin had gotten back from his job as a barista at the local Starbucks while he finished his degrees in teaching and English and had just walked into the kitchen where Connor was preparing leftover chicken soup for dinner with a plastic grocery bag in his hands.

Connor had leaned back and kissed Kevin's cheek while murmuring "Hi honey, What's in the bag?" 

"Mmm, a surprise for later." Was the reply he was met with, which didn't sate his curiosity about what was in the bag but he was still calmed by the domestic bliss of the moment so it wasn't his biggest concern at the time. He turned around and continued to tend to the broth on the stove while motioning for Kevin to sit down at the small cafe table they had placed at the end of the counter. It was from a yard-sale and there were a few stains on it but they placed a small doily with a vase of dried carnations in the center and it looked rather charming in the evening light.

When the chicken finished heating up and was placed in the heated broth he set the table while he started to talk about his day.

"You should have seen Kathrine's face when John told her that the lead was out, she looked like she was about to faint." He lamented as he placed the hot bowls on the small table and sat down. "How was your day, honey?"

"Well, there was something I wanted to talk about." He replied as he grabbed spoons for them from the drawer under the counter. "I took a small detour on my way home from work and picked up something that I thought would be fun to use."

Connor was starting to get a vague idea of what the item was and he was getting excited about what was going to happen that night but he continued to press at the subject. 

"Where did you go?" he asked as he continued to slurp at the thick broth in his bowl.

"I was at the bad kitty near the quilt shop, the one we were at a couple of months ago."

Connor definitely knew what the purchase was for then. He had been at the bad kitty adult shop before when he and Kevin decided that they wanted to invest in some proper handcuffs to use because the ties were starting to chafe against Kevin's wrists after they were done and decided that the expenditure was worth it.

"What did you get there, or were you just looking?"

Connor was confident that he knew what was in the bag. There was only one item that they had discussed purchasing for those taboo moments and Kevin wasn't one to go out and buy a completely new sex toy out of nowhere.

Kevin blushed at his question but still responded in a skittish voice "A vibrating dildo."

There it was. Connor was correct in his guessing of what was in the wrapped bag. The idea of using it on himself or Kevin was exhilarating and when he looked up at his lover he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

\---

Kevin was squirming in his seat, but not out of discomfort. He was excited and a little bit anxious about the idea of using it. Connor was staring him down from across the table but his heavy blush and the lopsided grin on his face made the look anything but stern, it gave off more exultant energy, with the pure joy and excitement radiating off of him in waves.

"Do you want to use it tonight?"

Kevin was shaken from his thoughts by this question. Of course, he wanted to use it that night if Connor wanted to. He thought their elated expressions were enough to know that they were going to get down and dirty that night but he was still appreciative of Connor's question. 

He nodded his head very fast in response to the ask and choked down the bite of carrot and chicken he had stuffed in his mouth.

"Should we clean up dinner now?"

It was another simple question but Kevin was already getting flustered by the idea of what was about to happen and his brain was already shutting down. The only thing he could think to do was to lean across the near full bowls of soup, grab Connor's jaw with the hand that wasn't holding a spoon and kiss him. The spoon was soon left to hold Connor even closer and he had slowly gotten out of his chair and was bending down over his lover. Connor had also ditched his soup in order to grasp at Kevin's lower back.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Kevin asked, voice deep in his ear and his hands slowly moving down to Connor's shoulders.

"Yes, please." Connor moaned out as he stood up and broke away from Kevin and went to grab the bag from where it had been deposited before dinner had started.

\---

Once they were in the bedroom Kevin had sat down on the bed and watched with intent as Connor ripped through the knot that was tying the bag shut and took the package inside of it out.

Connor looked at the package and smiled with content as he examines the toy inside it. It was a bright pink toy of reasonable length but it was very smooth with a black bottom where the batteries go. With it came a small black remote with a dial circling a small button on it. Connor split the seam of the plastic case and was about to place the toy and it's respective remote on the bedside table when he suddenly got an awareness.

"I'm going to go and wash this," He spoke with an airiness in his voice, and kissed Kevin one more time before he wandered into the attached bathroom and the sound of water running was soon heard.

Kevin had not even thought to wash the item and he was grateful of Connor for remembering such a small detail that could have possibly had a bad effect on his body. 

Once the sound of water stopped and a moment later Connor was seen walking out of the bathroom and moving towards the bed again. This time he placed the toy on the night table without hesitation and crawled over to where Kevin was propped up on the pillows and kissed him again. This time the kiss was much more passionate and their hands were roaming all around each other's bodies. Connor felt Kevin smile into the kiss and his hands started to creep up under Connor's polo and start to rub over his nipples.

At this action, Connor let out a loud moan and his head fell down onto Kevin's shoulder when his body slumped over in pleasure. Kevin kept working at Connor's chest and pecks while Connor gripped his shoulders and was kissing his neck softly as he panted. 

After a few minutes of this, Connor sat up from his position from between Kevin's legs and leaned back on his hands. Kevin perked up in response to this sudden movement and an expression of confusion and pleasure fell across his face.

"How do you want to do this?"

Kevin frowned at this question, He hadn't gotten this far into his plan of using the dildo. He was surprised that Connor was willing to do this with him in the first place. He had always seen himself as attractive and physically fit but he was still brought to tears sometimes when Connor would do something especially sweet or complement something he did. He thought he was only admired because of his willingness to follow every instruction and obey every command but when Connor came along and showed appreciation and care and love to everything about him the good and the bad, he would get so overwhelmed with a happiness that he would cry sometimes. 

Connor was always a very physically affectionate person, especially with Kevin, and getting such reactions from Kevin always made him extremely happy and loving. He was also overjoyed when he started to get physical affection back.

Throughout his life, Connor had always been denied affection due to his 'illness' and finally having the freedom to show and receive affection was amazing.

\---

Kevin was still exploring the capabilities of using the toy in his mind and he thinks he has settled on a safe option.

Kevin had never really considered himself a 'kinky' person but after he first got tied up during sex he felt like he could never go back. It was extremely difficult at first to fully give himself up to someone else and completely hand over the control of his body, but he had trusted Connor with his life and still does, and the outcome was amazing. He had expected it to be unnerving and he thought he would want to be untied immediately but Connor had handled him with such care and tenderness, he felt safe and trusted.

He thought being tied up tonight would be a good idea because of the freedom it gave himself to just let go, and having Connor being the sole benefactor of his pleasure, especially when there was now a toy to please him with, was extremely arousing. 

"I think I have an idea," he said as he went to place a hand on Connor's arm.

Kevin didn't think that his fantasy was that extreme, but he still wanted Connor to be one-hundred percent on board with whatever they would end up doing. He never wanted Connor to feel any unsureness about anything that they might do in bed.

He figured that this was a safe request to ask of Connor though because they had done bondage before and the excitement that they saw on each other's faces when Kevin had brought the toy home. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to, umm, tie my hands up and do whatever you want to me."

Connor was slightly shocked at this proposition because it was unlike Kevin to fully willingly let someone else have complete control over him as he was very strong-headed and didn't trust easily. Not that the idea didn't turn him on because it definitely did and he was excited to try it.

"Okay, I mean yes. Yes!" Was the response that he choked out through his aroused haze of staring at his boyfriend.

"I'm glad to hear," Kevin said as he stood up from where he was laying on the bed and walked over to their closet where they kept the supplies for these kinds of matters. (They found that the bedside table was too risky in case someone were to open the drawer while searching for something.)

He was searching for their handcuffs in their drawer where they kept their lube and condoms. He grabbed them in addition to the small tube of lube.

When he got back to the bed he fell back onto the pillows where he had settled earlier and pressed the handcuffs into Connor's hands with excitement.

"Well, you're excited," Connor spoke as he climbed over Kevin and started to rub small circles into his arms, moving his hands upwards slowly. Kevin was slowly coming apart under his gaze and started to heat up.

"Please," was all Kevin could manage to say.

Connor had dropped the items onto the bed in favor of caressing Kevin further. They were almost sandwiched on top of each other at this point, but Kevin's legs were spread and trying to press Connor closer to him.

They were both soon getting lost in the heat of the moment as their hands started to wander around each other's bodies in a continuous slow-burning lust. Soon Connor gripped the bottom of Kevin's shirt with his hands and pulled upwards, removing the shirt from Kevin's torso and disposing it on the floor. This newfound exposure of skin was exhilarating and soon their motions had increased in intensity.

Connor had taken the bareness of Kevin's neck as an invitation and after a few words of warning, he started to place little kisses and small bites along the crook of his skin. Kevin's head had been thrown back in delight as Connor moved down to suck a large hickey into his chest. 

Kevin was clutching Connor's arms with a fierce strength as if that was the only thing keeping him grounded to real life. He kept working at his neck while Kevin was slowly slipping out of full conciseness and into the lustful fog of his mind.

He could subconsciously feel Connor move down his chest to his nipples and stomach, grabbing each perky stud in his nimble fingers and slowly massaging them while kissing at his belly button. Connor was taking extreme care to not hurt him at all so he was gently running his hands across his skin, doing his best to not apply any harsh pressure, and judging by how hard Kevin was gripping his arms, he was doing a good job.

Once Kevin started getting extra convulsive in his movements for more pressure he decided that he should start moving forward. He sat back, much to Kevin's disdain, and unbuttoned the small collar of his polo and tried to sexily pull it over his head, but it more looked like he was struggling to get a latex bodysuit off. Kevin was still enraptured by the movement and was twitching on the bed, waiting for his treat.

Connor finished stripping down to his underwear and once the clothes were discarded on the floor behind the bed he crawled on top of Kevin and silently looked up into his eyes for permission to undo his pants. Kevin looked down with pure lust in his eyes and with a small nod, he scooched back and spread his legs even further for Connor to have access. Connor, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend, slowly undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper and placed his hand on the small of his back to help prop him up so he could take his pants off. Kevin was more than willing to comply with Connor's wishes and arched his back off the bed so Connor could pull his pants down past his waist and off of his legs.

With his pants and socks now off of his body, Connor had access to his thighs and he was more than willing to comply with Connor's silent request to play with them.

Connor loves Kevin's thighs. They were so soft and squishy while still containing some tone due to Kevin's frequent trips to the gym. They were also velvety soft from all the special soaps that Kevin uses. Connor had never understood the need for more than one bottle of soap and opted to use three-in-one whenever he could but in times like these, he was grateful to Kevin for having all the extra products because Connor loved snuggling into the pudge of his thighs. He started at his knees a slowly progressed upwards to the band of his boxers. He was placing tiny kisses and small hickeys all across his thighs to match the marks on his neck.

Kevin was starting to get impatient with Connor's small kisses and settled his hand on Connor's jaw and pulled his head up from between his legs and up to his face, where he placed a small kiss on his lips and whispered in his ear is he was ready to tie him up. 

Connor had almost forgotten about that and the sudden reminder made him jump up from his spot on the bed and over to the floor where the cuffs had fallen when they were worshiping each other's bodies. Once he picked up the soft black handcuffs and walked back to the slightly ruffled sheets he found Kevin rearranging the pillows so that he would be comfortable laying down and not have any crooks in his back afterward. When he was done he looked back to examine his work as Connor would have to admit that laying there would be undoubtedly amazing but this was Kevin's time to be on the bottom so he decided that he could do that another time. 

Kevin leaned back on his fluffy throne and laid his arms up above his head where they were almost touching the headboard and looked over at Connor where he was admiring the position Kevin was in. He was shaken from his daze by a voice saying "Connor come on," and he remembered that the view could get even better.

Connor unlatched one hand on the cuffs and delicately wrapped it around Kevin's broad wrist, carefully buckling it after Kevin had decided that it was comfortable. He wrapped the small chain around a spoke on the bed and opened the other end of the bondage, reaching for Kevin's arm to put in it. Once Kevin was securely tied to the bed and he moved around a bit and confirmed that he was successfully tied but his wrists were still protected Connor felt it safe to move on. 

He retook his place between Kevin's legs and took advantage of Kevin no longer having his hands to guide him by playing with his nipples more. He took one into his mouth and softly massaged the other with one of his hands. Kevin seemed to love this as he immediately gasped and bucked up into Connor and threw his head back. Connor took that as a message to go faster and after taking a quick look up at Kevin's pleasured face went right back to his chest.

After he had given each bud proper attention and had Kevin begging to move downwards he listened to the request and moved his attention to his boxers.

Kevin had on skin-tight black cotton boxers with small gray triangles sprinkled all over them, and while they weren't Connors favorite pair (Kevin owned a pair with mickey heads all over them and were the gem of his collection and Connor personally loved those) they defined his hip bones nicely, and in turn, defined the sharp bulge of his erection nicely.

Connor took advantage of this definition by running his fingers over the mass of his bulge and judging by Kevin's reaction of letting out a loud moan and arching his back he was ready to have his boxers off.

"Connor please- I need you to-" Kevin gasped out through the haze of pleasure he was feeling.

"Please what?" Connor replied, ready to make Kevin beg for it, just as Kevin makes Connor beg when he's in the spot Kevin is currently in.

"I need you to take my underwear off. P-please I need it."

Watching Kevin squirm around on their bed begging was one of the hottest things Connor had ever seen and he was reluctant to end the eye candy but he eventually gave in to Kevin's pleas and lowered himself down and slowly wrapped a few fingers under the waistband of his boxers and started to pull down. Kevin's face turned even redder as the tight friction of the elastic rubbed against his length and eventually fell loose against his ankles before he kicked them off.

With Kevin fully naked and spread on the bed Connor was truly enraptured in the pure lust of the situation and was just sitting in between his calves watching Kevin try to buck up into him and struggle against the restraints.

Connor reached over Kevin's body to grab the lube off the bedside table and when he settled back he popped the lid open. He flipped the tube upside down and squirted out a small dollop of the viscous paste. He continued to watch his lover struggle as he moved the lube around his fingers to warm it up before applying it to Kevin.

Once he felt the lube was at a comfortable temperature he placed his clean hand on the side of Kevin's hip and grabbed his dick with the lubricated hand. He slowly jerked Kevin off, spreading the lube around his dick while he intently watched as Kevin closed his eyes and opened his mouth in pleasure. He sped his movements up to match Kevin's arching back but once he saw Kevin start to near his edge he pulled off and reached back to get more lube.

Kevin whined at the loss of contact but didn't complain anymore after that and watched Connor spread more lube onto his hands. Connor let his hand fall down to his hole and start circling his fingers around it as he looked up into Kevin's eyes and asked for consent.

"Can I prep you?"

Kevin was no stranger to being prepped before penetration and this question was met with no resistance by him but he still felt extremely cared for after the question was asked.

After a quick nod from Kevin Connor set to work making sure he would be in the least amount of pain as possible. He started with pressing one finger in, only to the first knuckle before looking back up at Kevin to see if there was any discomfort in his expression before moving any more.

After he was assured that Kevin wasn't in any pain he continued with stretching him he continued to press his pointer finger into him. After he fit his entire first finger into Kevin he stopped moving to let him adjust. He was staring at Kevin, waiting for the a-okay to move again.

Kevin needed a moment before Connor started to pull out again and he was laying all of his weight on the pillow under his hips. Once the slight burn diapered he opened his eyes again and looked down at Connor and murmured "Keep moving," as an invitation to continue to prepare him.

\---

Connor had gotten to three fingers before he felt Kevin start to rock his hips against his fingers in an attempt to press them deeper and against his prostate. Connor felt this and thought it was time to stop and use the toy on Kevin and help him finish.

He pulled his fingers out and his hand away before he went and wiped the extra slick on the sheets next to him while watching Kevin whimper and buck his hips up in an attempt to get any more friction on his dick.

Connor was feeling a slight bit greedy at that moment while watching Kevin beg for something he was in complete control over and he wanted to hear Kevin beg for him to give him the pressure he needed to get off so he asked a simple question.

"What do you want?"

Kevin was willing to do anything at this point to get off so with a particularly sharp jerk of his hips he murmured a soft "Want you in me."

Connor was completely taken aback by this response. He expected Kevin to ask him to jerk him off or to insert the toy into his hole but not this. He didn't object to it and the response he dick gave to the statement was especially intense but he still wanted to try the toy and he was particularly content to watch Kevin fall apart before him so he decided to ask Kevin if he wanted to do that.

"How would you feel if I put the dildo in you and I can watch you come undone?"

Kevin was unbelievably turned on by that and the idea of him being appealing to Connor enough that he didn't need to have Kevin get him off was extremely arousing both to his boner and to the affectionate part of his brain that would do anything for Connor. He decided that that idea seemed excellent and that he could have Connor in him at another time and that he wanted the toy in him at that moment.

"Yes- Please- Just do something." Was all he could get himself to say at that moment and it seemed to be good enough for Connor as he watched him flash him a small smile and lean over to grab the vibrator and remote from where they were stationed on the nightstand.

Once he settles back down he dropped the remote down on the bed and picked the lube bottle up a final time before placing the vibrator down on his leg so he could use both of his hands to prepare the lube. When he opened the cap to the lube up and started to squeeze the liquid out he picked up the dildo and poured a plentiful amount onto the tip.

The lube was discarded onto the sheets next to Connor as he slowly rubbed the lube around on the toy and started to rub little circles into Kevin's leg. 

"I'm going to start now, okay?"

Kevin responded with a simple "Yes," before Connor leaned over to get better access to his bum. 

He propped one of Kevin's legs upon his shoulder and pressed the tip of the dildo to the opening of his hole and looked up at Kevin before pushing the very end of the toy in. Kevin showed a small amount of resistance but the ample amount of lube that Connor had used seems to be helping. Connor waited until Kevin stopped squinting before he asked to continue moving.

"Just go slow," was the response and Connor obeyed and pressed it in a bit further.

Kevin seemed to have gotten over the initial pain and while he was still panting a fair amount he stopped flexing his toes and started to moan a bit. Connor was pushing the toy in at a tempered pace, stalling every inch for a while to let Kevin adjust to the new length penetrating him. 

Once the entire thing was firmly resting inside Kevin Connor backed up and sat upon his knees watching Kevin for any signs of discomfort. 

"How does it feel?"

Kevin responded by flexing his feet a bit and saying "It burns a bit, but it's not that bad."

Connor was pleased to hear this because the pain he had felt the first time he had something other than his fingers in him was fast and intense, and even though it definitely wasn't Kevin's first time bottoming he was still glad to hear that he wasn't in too much pain. 

He looked back down at Kevin and smiled as Kevin started to grind down on the toy inside of him and at that moment he felt an immense feeling of love and care to this young man who had looked after him and cared for him for as long as they knew each other even when Kevin was the one who needed to be looked after and cared for. The boyfriend who went out of his way to pick up little trinkets from Five Below or a flower from their local florist when he saw something he knew that Connor would like. The lover that would put together big romantic dates or movie nights with what little money they were scraping together just to make Connor, the sappy romantic, happy. Connor felt loved and he wanted to make sure that Kevin knew how much he loved him back.

"I'm going to turn it on how, honey." He whispered when Kevin's movements became more erratic.

With that, he grabbed the remote and cranked the knob up to the first setting.

He could hear a faint buzzing coming from where it was poking out a bit before an intense moan came from his boyfriend's mouth and drew his attention to his face.

Kevin was twisting into the pillow under his head and bucking up into the air, moaning out obscenities as he felt the steady vibrations drum through his body. The steady stimulation was enough for him to grind the toy down onto his prostate but not enough to sate his desires for release.

Connor was content to watch his boyfriend struggle beneath him but he still wanted to see how much he could take, so without warning, he clicked the knob up two more levels.

The sudden increase in vibrations were being pressed directly into Kevin's prostate due to the position he put himself in from his previous writhing and the loud gasp that camp up his throat came out as a small breath of air as the toy drummed against him.

He spasmed around it, throwing his legs out and pressing them together in an attempt to curtail the effect the vibrator was having on him. The steady pulsing that was rocking through his body was borderline violating and he needed Connor to touch him and offer release. He bucked his hips up in an attempt to motion for Connor to grip his dick and jack him off, but his attempts were to no avail as Connor instead leaned over and started to suck at his neck.

"Connor-, please-, I-I need, AH."

All attempts that Kevin made to inform Connor of his wishes were interrupted by Connor either biting his neck again or increasing the vibrations, and Kevin felt like he was about to explode. Connor kept asking for permission before each increase in intensity, and he vigorously nodded in response to each question but he needed that final push to be able to let go. The intensity of the situation was driving him to madness and he desperately needed some friction or he was going to burst.

Connor knew what Kevin wanted but he wanted to savor the moment of intimacy so he was checking in routinely to make sure that Kevin wasn't in any pain. He was asking for consent to move forward every couple minutes, ensuring that Kevin felt safe and was comfortable, but not giving him the pressure he desired.

Much to Kevin's dismay, Connor suddenly stopped the vibrations altogether and left Kevin on the bed openly begging for more.

"Connor please give it to me I can take all of it, I need you to touch me please-"

Kevin was talking like a broken record, begging for something that he couldn't express. While Connor was perfectly content to continue his slow torture he decided to give in to Kevin's pleas and leaned down to take all of Kevin into his mouth.

The reaction was for Kevin to buck his hips up into Connor's mouth. Connor gagged at the force blocking his airway but pulled his weight back onto the bed after hearing the foul sound come out of Connor.

Connor continued to suck as Kevin whimpered and writhed below him in pleasure. The sensations running through Kevin were truly something incredible. His dick was finally getting the stimulation he needed and just as he was about to release Connor turned the toy back on a final time, and Kevin came all over his chest while a final scream ripped from his throat. 

Kevin was high off of his orgasm and while the vibrations were still running to help him through his finish, they weren't nearly at the same intensity as they were before and he was grateful for Connor for considering this. He slowly started to drift off as he felt Connor's cum land on his chest and started nodding off.

Connor, once Kevin had released into his mouth, straddled Kevin's sturdy thighs and jacked himself off to his lover's expression. The cum landed on top of his boyfriend's and with that, he slowly clambered off and softly laid down next to Kevin. 

\---

Kevin was slowly regaining conciseness after the aftershock of his orgasm wore off and he found himself in the exact position he was in before, but instead of a Connor in between his legs, he had a Connor draped around his shoulders pressing kisses into his still-ties hands.

"Let's get you out of these now," Connor spoke while reaching up to untie Kevin from his bonds latched on the bed

When Kevin's hands were free Connor softly picked them off the pillows and started to massage his wrists, helping Kevin regain feeling in them after them being suspended for so long. Connor then moved down to slowly pull the toy out of Kevin, watching for any signs of resistance, but managed to remove it without any resistance.

Kevin was numbly aware of what Connor was doing but was mostly focusing on the small droplets of sweat and lube that he had run down his back and on his hands. The small dewy droplets were strangely encapsulating and Kevin found himself staring up in awe at the man that he had just made love with.

Connor walked back over to where Kevin was still laying down on a mountain of pillows and helped him sit up a bit before moving out of the room and into the bathroom.

He soon returned without the dildo he had brought with him to clean and with a small brown towel that had been soaked with warm water. He moved over to Kevin and slowly wiped down his chest with the towel, doing his best to catch any loose drops of cum, sweat, or lube. Kevin hummed with contentment at the cleansing feeling and after Connor had finished wiping them both down he moved to land a kiss on his lips.

Connor grinned into the kiss and used his free hand to wrap an arm around Kevin's shoulders and pull him closer. Kevin pulled away suddenly and moved his lips to Connor's ear and started to whisper something.

"We really need to change these sheets."

\---

You didn't hear this from him, but this was Kevin's favorite part of sex. 

Yes, he did like the heat of the moment, but he loved afterward where they got to pamper each other and he got to get Connor all flustered in a way he could do right after intimate moments.

He loved how, despite his wishes, Connor would set up a giant royal-like bubble bath for him and how he would make warm whipped teas for Connor and gather all the blankets in the house together so they could have a rom-com binge right after.

This time it looked to be turning out more similar to the second one because Kevin could hear Connor digging through their closet to put the, now clean, toys back into their drawer and to grab fresh clothes and their backup sheets.

Kevin had sat up and draped his legs back over the beg while Connor was digging through their flannels drawer (which I, a flaming homosexual, do in fact have). Kevin took a moment to appreciate Connor's bum. The soft porcelain flesh was clean of any imperfections and softly curved down to form his soft squishy thighs. There was a small trail of beige freckles leading down into his crack where they multiplied over his cheeks.

Connor turned back around, wielding a pair of flannel pajama pants and two big T-shirts, and their extra set of sheets that they had for emergencies, or in this case, when they needed to wash theirs.

He stood up off the bed and walked over to his boyfriend and took the pair of comfy clothes from him. While he was pulling his boxers off he decided to break the comfortable silence that filled the room.

"You are absolutely amazing, you know that?"

"Well, you're the charming and beautiful one you know," was the response he received.

Kevin frowned slightly at this. "Well you are one of the most handsome people I've ever met," he replied with.

Connor snorted at this, but Kevin could still see a hint of blush poking out through his freckles.

"Pretty in pink?" Connor asked to break the tension that was rapidly building in the room as their 'No you' battle continued.

"After you, princess," Kevin said as he dramatically motioned at the door like a chauffeur.

"Says the person who wanted to get that Elsa dress off of amazon."

"That was one time and I was drunk!"

Connor smirked and laughed as he said; "Drunk actions are normal thoughts".

Kevin gave an extremely animated gasp at that while he moved out of the doorway to start stripping the sheets off the bed. He pushed the crumpled bundle into the hamper in the corner of their room as Connor sauntered out to start their coffee maker.

Kevin bumbled out of their bedroom after him and leaned over his shoulder to press baby kisses into the hickeys he made not an hour ago. Connor giggled at this and rolled him off with a request of "Grab the comforter out of the closet," while he continued to work at the whipping machine.

Kevin, with one more small kiss, ran off back into their bedroom to grab their giant blanket for the wintertime out of storage. He pulled the bag out to their couch and dropped it down before unzipping it and pulling the fluffy covers out.

\---

Connor soon joined him under the blanket with two mugs of coffee with whipped cream in them. He wrapped his legs around Kevin's and handed him his mug with the delicious drink in it.

"Here you go handsome," Connor giggled out before turning his attention to the TV and settling down while taking a large sip out of his mug.

Kevin laughed at that and picked up the remote from where it had been discarded earlier and spoke into the microphone "Pretty in Pink".

Soon the movie was playing and both men were snuggled into the soft cushions of the couch, slowly kissing each other above their warm drinks.

It was at that exact moment when Duckie had said 'I live to like you', and when he had taken a particularly satisfying sip of his coffee, and when Connor had snuggled a little further into his side, that Kevin Price had realized that this, this small apartment where they had barely enough money to keep the heat up, was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, it was my first one posted ever! I tried to be as smutty as possible because that's what I intended, but my lack of human contact had led me to this. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
